Of Youkai And Tenshi
by Shikon No Tama Tenshi
Summary: She was the reincarnation of Kannabi Mikoto. But what had happened to the last tenshi of Earth was shrowded in lenged. Now while visiting the Higurashi's shrine Misuzu is faced with the truth of Kanna's past as the sister of Midoriko.MidxSessxMisuzu
1. Prolo

**OF Youkai And Tenshi**

**An**_**:**_ This idea was inspired after watching a amv on youtube then reading allot of Midoriko fanfiction on ,of course, . It brought a dream that turned out to be quite interesting adding to the story of Kannabi Mikoto from Air as not only the last tenshi but also the younger sister of Midoriko. Perhaps this is a long shot in the dark but I hope the story catches on and all of you out there in the fanfic world enjoy it. I owe a great deal to the one whom wrote an paticlar fanfic based on the story of Midorkio's life as a half tenshi and the daughter of Kaguya of the moon whoms lover was Sesshomaru I belive the fanfic was called Curse of The Tenshi and for the Youtube AMV Awakening Curse for Air. I will post the chapters as fast as I can

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or AIR**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

><p><em>The chanting grew louder as did the snarls of the youkai. The dark monks lead by their corrupted leader whom long ago had given his soul over to several foul youkai hunted onward, gaining ever slowly upon their pray. A lone miko, and injured young noble youkai and a young teen girl.<em>

''_Midoriko-oneesan?''_

_Came the soft voice of the blue black haired young girl as she struggled under the weight of the silver haired youkai whom slumped against her and her elder sister watching with mixed terror and concern as the miko once more paused , brown eyes glaring into the inky darkness behind them. Listening, trying to predict whence their attackers came from. Her right arm, helping to support the son of the great daiyoukai Touga Inu-No Tashio while the other always resting upon the hilt of her holy katana Amaterasu. For days they had been perused fighting battle after battle barely surviving to the next. Driven with hardly any rest or nourishment and though much stronger than the normal human it was all too clear to the young miko they would not survive another attack. Not with their greatest protection Sesshomaru ,of the Tashio clan, incapacitated. Something had to be done._

_She, Midorkio, would rather die a thousand deaths and suffer in the deepest reach of hells before she would see her sweet younger sister and the man she loved within the hands of these blasphemers whom called themselves Holy men of Buddha._

''_Onee-san!''_

_The feeling of hands yanking upon her white hoari drew the miko from her thoughts as deep chocolate brown eyes turned to meet the wide terrified blues of her younger sister. ''Kanna... ,'' Gently she reached out her free hand to touch her sister's smooth round cheek soothingly noting the tears that threatened to spill as the girl struggled to be brave. ''There almost here are they not Midoriko-oneesan?'' she asked with a choked voice, ''they will catch us..and…and…..'' Her words were halted as the strong arms of the older woman wrapped around her holding her close to her chest to her own raising heart as it twisted in pain._

_Barley a year ago had it been that Midoriko had found her half sister the famed tenshi of the Tsuki temple named Kannabi Mikoto and had freed her from her years of lonely isolation and the same time they both had been placed by Touga himself under his sons protection. A cocky self centered young youkai that Midoriko slowly fell in love with. To lose them after such a short time was unthinkable._

''_Hush Kanna-oneechan no such thing will happen.'' crooned Midoriko as she lovingly stoked the soft blue tinted hair, ''As long as this miko draws breath I will not let harm come to you my dear sister.'' Gently she eased the bulk of Sesshomaru undhr the mighty oak that served as their meager shelter at this time holding Kanna as close as she dared to quiet the girls sobs while she slowly withdrew Amaterasu. Then placed a small kiss upon Kanna's forehead before slowly pushing away, once more looking over her shoulder with a narrowed eyes then back to Kanna locking the young tenshi with a strong gaze both strong and determined with the choice her heart had made._

''_Kanna remain here with Sesshomaru-sama.'' she instructed in a calm soothing voice, ''once he is able to move retreat to Inu-No-Tashio's territory and remain there until its safe…''_

''_But...what of you? I cannot just leave you onee-san... .''_

_A sad smile crossed the lovely miko's features a mixture of courage yet sorrow shining within the near amber deaths, it was then Kanna knew this would be their last meeting. Midoriko her dear half sister she had only just found out about was willing to give her life for the safety of her only family and beloved. Right then and there the tenshi felt more alone then she ever had within her solitary lonely life at the shrine which served as her childhood home. Beyond words she held the one day legendary creature of the Shikon-No-Tama sobbing with a heart beyond broken. Begging and pleading with all her soul for her not to go._

_Tragically it was for naught, finally prying free from the younger ones arms the brave miko raced to meet her destiny. For hours after the sound of piercing metal, the loud screams of youaki, along with the bright Holy light of Holy Power could be heard and seen, bursting through the night as a testament of the battle which was taking place and the strength of the lone miko whom stood against the evil onslaught.. Slowly ,though terrified for her oneesan, Kanna gained a little hope. From the amount of growing power it looked like Midoriko would overcome their enemies. Slowly night climbed into sunrise and as the warmth of the rays caressed her chilled body a sudden bright pink glow bathed the areain its unnatural light. Pure and so gentle, giving off a warm gentle momentary pace as if it was a piece of the heavens itself. It was followed by the screams of at least a hundred or so youaki before it vanished, an eerie silence following in its wake. No screams, no light or sound of metal nor did the echo of foot falls sound. Not even the birds or creatures of the night make a sound. A heavy sorrow seemed to fill the air causing the small tenshi girl to shutter grasping at her heart as a fresh flow of tears gathered in the pool of pure blue eyes. _

''_No…it can't be onee;san she can't….she cannot be dead.''_

_A mournful howl suddenly sounded startling the young girl as she quickly turned to her surprise to find her sisters small nektotama Kiara sitting within the light of the rising sun her fur a bright crimson from the wounds she had received days ago. The wounds Midoriko had believed to have taken their feline friend. Now here she sat much alive grieving over the loss of her mistress. ''KIara is it really you?''_

_Gently, as if she were a new born, Kanna gathered the small nekotama into her arms choking back on tears as she stared into the deep red depths of the felines eyes. ''It is true then is not. Kiara my dear friend oneesan…is gone..'' a sorrowful mew and deep sad eyes were all the answer she needed before the young tenshi collapsed clinging to her feline companion for dear life as she soaked Kiara's soft silky fur with her tears. _

_The gods only knew how long she remained there the waters of her broken heart and uncontrolled flood that if possible she was certain would flood the whole world. However just when she was certain she would never cease sobbing her tears finally seemed to lesson until she could finally catch her breath without her breath catching with renewed sobs. Kiara her dear loving friend still within her arms, the vibration of the neko's purrs, gentle nudging of her soft head, along with cleaning away Kanna's salty tear with her warm tongue seemed to help ease the poor young girl._

_Rational thought seeped through her sorrow fogged brain and she pushed back her sadness as she glanced about at their seemingly hopeless situation. Midoriko had been a strong leader and protector with Sesshomaru out of commission and Midoriko now gone the responsibility fell on her. Something at one time she would have fled from in fear but now she faced it with a determination._

_For her sister she would be strong and protect Kiara and Sesshomaru-sama no matter what the cost. She glanced at the still slumbering youkai prince yet to wake in the mist of wondering how she was going to move him while Kiara was to wounded to carry them both when she heard it. The shouts that priced the chilly air of the morning. Freezing Kanna lowered herself to her knees green kimono blending in with the tall grass and shrubs about them as a small handful of the surviving currpented monks rushed into the opening. Looking far from beyond human, the very sight of him sending another shutter through her as she listened to their conversation._

''_Is there any survivors?''_

''_Nay the miko was to strong she killed them all with herself we are the only ones left.''_

''_Damn that wench at least she's out of the way, we can always gain more followers. What of Kannabi Mikoto.?''_

_There was a pause along with the soft chanting and sniffing filling the air before the male whom appeared the youngest yet the new leader all the same beamed a satisfied chilling smile._

''_She is not far; her scent is to obscured by blood however her aura is as clear as water. And with the miko's filthy youkai lover injured she will be easy to retrieve. Go find the tenshi and do not return until she's in your grasp and that damn youkai is nothing but ashes.''_

_Horror struck Kanna could do nothing but sit there as still as the dead, her mind racing against the threatening over riding panic as she struggled to make a plan. That is until an all familiar deep voice nearly sent her flying from her skin._

''_**Where is the miko?''**_

_Panting from the sudden fright Kanna turned hand clutched to her chest as she stared into the deep amber eyes of Sesshomaru himself standing awkwardly one arm supporting his ribs while another clawed hand rested upon a nearby tree somehow despite his injures still able to hold on to his natural grace. Whatever gloom that still filled the tenshi's heart lessoned for an instant at seeing the youkai she shared (secretly) the very same emotions that Midoriko possessed much alive._

''_Sesshomaru-sama!''_

_With a cry of joy she leapt toward him embracing him fully yet wary of his wounds. An embrace he did not hastate to return his pride no longer getting in the way he had long gotten use too Kanna's show of affection. What did cause him concern other than his reputation in the eyes of other youkai was the absence of his future mate._

''_**Where is the miko?''**_

_He questioned once more trying to keep the edge of worry from his voice, yet still the tenshi whom was still wrapped in his arms stiffened and not from his tone either. The scent of salt from her tears was all the answer he needed. Sesshomaru's heart constricted and the world about him seemed to crumble away. Yet he would not give into grieve; not now he still had a duty to perform ordered by his otosan and now for the honor of his mate._

_He scented the air a low feral growl escaping his throat, the only tell tale sign of his hidden fury. They were near those pethdic so called monks. His claws began to lengthen. One set of of them glowing with his poison that he kept away from the young female in his arms as he pulled away. Not bothering to look her in the eye as he pushed her behind him. __**''Remain here.''**_

_His order given the youkai prince stepped forward ready to decorate these bastards whom dared to touch his charges with his own claws. He had but merely taken a step though when two small hands grasped at the back of his hamaka pants causing his step to falter. Titling his head he glanced behind him amber eyes deadly in their coolness as they staired into the warm emotional pools of his tenshi charge. ''Nay Sesshomaru-sama you musent..your to wounded.'' Sobbed Kanna holding tight to him with all the streagth she could muster. ''Oneesan did not give her life for you to foolishly throw away yours please.''_

''_**This Sesshomaru does nothing foolish.''**_

_He moved to gently retract her grip when suddenly a bright light over took them both and gently with a new strange streagth filling her she managed to psuh down the now dazed Sesshomaru to the ground. ''Gomen-ne Sesshomaru-sama but I will not let Midoriko-oneesan's sacrifice be in vain. She loved you to much…I…I love you to much to see you die. Your all I have left.''_

_Holding his golden amber gaze Kanna slowly undied the obi which held her kimono closed and allowed it to slide from her body. Freeing two small wings hidden by a mass of hair. Coming out of his stupor Sesshomaru made a move to protest only to find to his surpise once again to have Kanna pressing her lips to his silencing his words._

_For a mere moment she allowed the feelings she had not hidden within her to flow out in one innocent action of love. For a mere instent she was not just some sad lonely girl locked away within a shrine forbidden from a normal life but a young woman in love. The joy filled her despite the nagging guilt of what her oneesan would have felt. Allowing herself to imagine a life perhaps with him free of death. Perhaps not as his mate nay for in that perfect dream Midoriko would be alive and they would experience all the plans they had dreamed up that year. Adventully she would have found her own love. Perhaps someone within the Tashio clan like her Sesshomaru (though she doubted anyone could take his place in her heart.)_

_She saw for an instant the children she and this nameless person would have. The small simple home they would share. A life of peace where she was not hated for whom she was. Saddly though these were dreams that would never come. Not in this lifetime._

_With __one last tear she withdrew from her beloved prince allowing her fingers to touch where his lips had been upon hers. A sad smile crossing her lips as she looked into his widened ever lovely golden hues. ''Please Sesshomaru-sama live for Midoriko-oneesan and I Live and be happy this is my last request. ''_

_Thus with a burst of feathers, arrows, and the sorrowful howls of a distraught youkai prince Kana to lost her life. Her small body pelted with arrows and finally one deadly curse ceiling her soul to the painful fate of endless rebirth and painful death. For days after lost in his grief and anger Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and attacked every village he could reach until confronted by his father whom was able to bring the young youkai to his senses._

_He reclined from the senseless slaughter yet was forever changed, his heart locked within a block ice vowing never to love again and to always hate humans for as long as his heart thudded within his chest._

_And thus was the death of the famed Kannabi Mikoto and Midoriko. The truth of their story would be lost in time yet some secrets cannot stay berried forever._

_As the thousandth summer of Kanna's curse arrives so does the begging of our story…_

_The question remains however.._

_Will the ending be a happy one?_


	2. Chapter 1  The Winds Of Change

**Chapter One: **

**1000 Summer -Winds Of Change-**

_A perfect summer day…_

A sky of such a clear blue welcomed them mixed with a tang of delicious fresh air. The weather was nearly perfect, neither to hot nor to cold. She watched the ever green scenery pass around her, sunshine golden hair dancing from the merry wind the escaped through the open window as she watched everything passing their little car tracking the long miles from their little home of Kami Town, to the big city of Tokyo. Fragile hands all the while playing nervously with the small plush Dino or stroking the soft ebony feathers of her winged crow friend Sora. Misuzu's mind trapped a hundred miles away within a fuzzy sad past that time had nearly erased from memory.

_Tokyo._

How many years had it been sense she saw the city of her birth. Nine years… she had been seven years old when her birth mother past away. Misuzu remembered it all as if some sort of haunting dream...no...Nightmare.

Her mother ,always so beautiful, laying on her bed looking nothing but a fragile paper doll that with one puff of the breeze would blow away. Her once snow blond hair so glossy and full of life hanging limp about her like a shrowed of mourning. She stood there a little girl shaking with great sobs cradling her mother's lifeless hand while daddy stood not far away, his eyes unseeing as if his own soul had flown off to be with mama's somewhere in the big blue beyond.

It was not until later that night she heard his howls of sorrow, the cries of someone whose heart was missing its other half. It sent an eerie chill up her spine. A strange scene of Déjà vu as if she had heard those howls of sorrow somewhere before, long ago. Strange thing was she had no conscious memory of anyone else that close dying before though there were not that many Misuzu had been close to.

For days daddy did nothing but weep leavening the little girl to fend for herself when it came for food. Finally two months after Momma's funereal **''Auntie Haruko''**, her momma's sister, came to take her away. She had not even known that daddy had called her aunt and at the time did all she could to remain with him. Begging and pleading, tears running down her face as she berried her head into daddy's chest. It was the first, and only, time she had defied anyone yet at the moment she did not care. It was breaking her heart far too much to think herself separated from the only beloved parent she had left. Nothing worked, Kamio Takeo merely turned his head, unable to face his daughter, with his hands resting on her shoulders giving her a somewhat of a poor excuse for a hug before wrenching himself free and turned a distraught Misuzu over to her aunt's care.

''_Haruko…please…get her out of here. She has Saiyuri's face…I just can't stand looking at it..''_

Those were the last words she was ever to hear her father say. Misuzu had healed quite allot sense then, despite her attacks of her strange illness she had learned to deal with her grief in a carefree way and keep moving forward. Yukito-kun had allot to do with that, if not for him she would still be lost inside. Even a year after his disappearance his voice still guided and strengthened her through all the rough moments, but now she was not even sure he could help her with the fear she faced. It made fighting for her life so much easier then facing the painful memories she had kept hidden head on.

Misuzu reached into her small pink purse digging around through its contents before she came to the one thing she had been searching for. A small photograph of her aunt-momma's collage friend Suzumi Higurashi and her family.

An older woman about Haruko's age, an old grandfatherly like gentlemen, a boy at least eight years old, and a young teenage girl perhaps only two months older then Misuzu herself. All smiling with pleasant smiles for whichever the nameless person was taking the photo. A small smile somehow found its way upon her worried etched face smoothing her features. They looked like a really friendly family; okaa-san had guaranteed she would like them from the start. Yet she still felt fearful about coming here.

''_Okaa-san I really don't think I need to go..I am feeling stronger than I ever have. Doctor Sakura has taken good care of me. why must I go to Tokyo for treatment?''_

_Asked a somewhat flustered Misuzu as she sat wrapped up with a signal quilt upon their large sofa sharing a freshly baked cookies and milk their new neighbor old Ayame had been kind enough to bring as a get well gift._

_Haruko let out a loud sigh, sitting aside her half drank bottle of sake as she gathered the all to thin girl to her own warm body. Holding her tight as if fearful she might vanish at any given moment. ''Yeah I know you are sweetie and its one damn miracle I'm thankful for. It's not like I wanna get rid of you, I'll miss yah like hell but…'' she bit off her words. Her slightly drunken slur clearing as rare tears threatened to fall down her eyes._

''_Misuzu do you realize how close you came to…to…leavening me! ''Her arms tightened around the smaller thinner body, her own shuttering with silent sobs. ''Your too young! Yah here me! You're too damn young to go flying up to the heavens right now. I won't chance it. You have to go,. I could not survive another bought of this. '' A choked laugh suddenly slipped from her lips and the red head's form eased ever slightly, ''Besides Sai would kick my ass if I let you die to soon. I might have a temper but nothing like your real momma's Gods rest her soul.''_

Misuzu closed her eyes filling them sting with the threat of tears at the memory of that bitter sweet moment. It was still hard to believe it had been a short seven months sense that conversation and in that short amount of time how fast she had recovered. No longer did she need help when it came to walking, moving freely as if she had never been paralyzed for nearly a year with her illness. Her pale skin had regained a more natural color even her hair ,which had been cut short past her shoulders, had shockingly grown almost to its full length at an impossible rate.

The only clear sign that she had been so sickly for so long was how skinny and frail her body still looked. Yet even with the speedy recovery both Doctor Sakura and Haruko thought it still in her best interest in returning to Tokyo for further treatment at one of the best hospitals in Japan with more advanced medicine and science could pin point her origin of illness and prevent a possible ,and fatal, relapse.

Misuzu's last week at home had been nothing but a blur. From the buzz of calls to the whirl of flying belongings. In a short amount of time, with Sakura's help, she had not only been enrolled in a new school but would have the care of a highly famous doctor ready to examine her. Even Suzumi had gone out of her way , surprising everyone by adding to the meager belonging's Misuzu possessed. Spending almost twenty for seven on the phone with both Haruko and Misuzu herself the kind woman bought a whole new wardrobe for their new guest, and even had their huge guest room re done in dinosaurs so that the poor teen would be more at home. Things had been so hectic and busy the grief of leavening her home had not set in. Not until this morning when she and momma sat down for their last tearful breakfast together.

Haruko, despite her bad cooking, had went out of her way to make the meager fast breakfast as special as possible. Making Misuzu's favorite foods, chocolate chip pancakes along with a side of bacon and cheese omelets. However the food went mostly untouched as mother and daughter found each other with arms entwined. Face and clothes becoming soaked with tears.

Now six hours later Misuzu sat her gut and emotions in a twist as the first tall towers of Tokyo began to slowly come into view. She bit her lip, breath catching in her chest at the same time Haruko let out a loud sigh. Knowingly letting one free hand slip off the steering wheel to grip one clammy hand reassuringly. ''Hey there's no need for such a worried face. Come on kiddo cheer up.'' She forced a cheerful smile, ''Things will be alright. I call every day, we also can write and email and I will come up to stay on weekends it will be like yah never left. Next summer will come before you know it and then you will be home again.''

''GAO.''

Despite the normal sad response Haruko's desired effect seemed to take at least in the slightest as the young girl wiped her teary eyes before meeting her momma's gaze with her own smile as she squeezed the older female's hand. ''I…I...know don't worry okaa-san I am fine…It will be fun like an new adventure so don't you worry to kay.'' Holding two fingers in the all to famous V peace sign Misuzu managed a full blown adorable grin that made Haruko chuckle in relief as she ruffled the girl's hair. She was a strong kid so much like Saiyuri had been at her age. Despite all the pain and sadness in her life the little thing always managed to put on a smile. Haruko had always admired her for that.

Biting her own lip she turned to once more face the road as the city loomed closer, her nerves riding on edge despite how encouraging she tried to be for Misuzu's benefit. Haruko hated the city, always had and always will. It was just to noisy and crowded. The air was fowl and many of the inhabitants rude. She had put up with it from the age of fifteen when she and Sai along with their own parents moved from their country home fifty miles outside Kyoto and she had survived her year and a half of collage until her wrestles longing caused Haruko to nearly have a mental break down. Taking what savings she had left from her collage fund the red head moved to the closest little town she could find. Which turned out to be her peace of Heaven dear ole Kami town. Now her she was again within their small car re entering the noisy bowls of hell which was disguised itself as a descent living establishment for the human kind. How in Kami's name would she be able to make it through all that traffic?

The mere thought of it sent her head reeling and the need for a drink stronger, for a mere instent as the first traffic sign came in sight, as she had to slam on her brakes to avoid the first onslaught of traffic Tokyo was famous for, Haruko nearly found herself putting on her blinkers, turning around, and raising ,like a youkai bat out of hell ,back to her quiet safe home.

But she could not, for Misuzu's sake she had to endure. So two hours, several heart attacks, and getting lost ''one million times'' later the two worn out travelers found themselves at the steps of the Higurashi shrine. The simple look of the place, despite the unrealistic amount of steps, refreshing them like cool water to a throat parched with thrust.

Taking in a few calming breaths Haruko was the first to venture out, checking over the address and name upon the small sign in front before turning back with a wave and big smile to the fidgeting Misuzu. Despite the slight soothing aura this place put out, the young teen still felt her skin crawling as she looked forward to what might happened. At least momma looked calmer, the thought of seeing an old friend had ,for the time being, distracted her from the fact that Misuzu would be spending almost part of a year away from her.

The older female rushed to the trunk gathering two fairly large suit cases, one duffle, and a pulley travel bag leavening Misuzu to deal with the lighter stuff before they turned their eyes bugging out as if truly seeing the massive stairs for the first time.

Both dumb with silence, trying to figure out how in the name of the Gods they would tout all of this luggage up the never ending flight when the sound of rushing feet and exited echoes of voices drew their attention.

''Oh! Oh! There here! Grandpa! Souta! Hurry up they've arrived!''

''Eh? What? So our honored guest has finally arrived now have they? Well come then let us go and greet them. Don't' want to be seen as being a rude host.''

''Kay! Cumin mom just a sec!''

The last could belong to no one other then Souta, to the spirit filled young lad Misuzu had seen in the pictures. Already much like her aunt Misuzu found herself relaxing at the cherry sounds the family made as they dropped whatever chore, or activity they were doing, and came rushing to greet their guests. Suzumi was the first to appear helping Grandpa on down the steps followed by an energetic Souta. All of them chattering at once until they were nearly five feet away from mother and daughter then everything became to an eerie dead silence.

The two women just stood there staring at each other as if it were their first meeting while their families looked from each woman and back to each other in discomfort, nether knowing what to do or how to react.

''Su!''

''Haru!''

Then just like that the silence was shattered, both mother's ran to meet each other, Haruko ,dropping the luggage in the process, instantly embracing Suzumi, each babbling so fast no one could understand them as they exclaimed how much the other had changed, sobbed in joy, and saying how good it was to see each other ,as Haruko put it, after ten thousand years. Finally as the two females continued in their embarrassing public display emotion the older man stepped forward his wrinkled stern face softening as he lifted out a hand to shake the young blonde's. ''So you must be the young lady we've been expecting eh? Well _Irasshai!_ , Welcome! , To our humble home. I am Higurashi Musui father-in-law of Suzumi over there and this ,not normally bashful young fellow, here is my grandson Souta.'' He cut himself off for a moment with a bark of laughter as the deep blushing Souta sent an icy glare at the old man before rubbing the stubble of his chin thoughtfully,

''Kagome ,my granddaughter, is about your age. Bet you two would get along just nicely, sadly she had been planning a camping trip with her friends from school for weeks before Haruko-chan called about you staying with us. She offered to stay and help but the girl works so hard she deserves a break now and then.''

Misuzu bit her lip to keep from giggling while listening politely as the older man chattered on not even giving her the chance to introduce herself as he seemed content with an ear just to listen to him. Slight movement caught her eye as she turned her gaze from the kind shrine owner to his young grandson. Giving him a soft smile as he shyly approached ducking his head and blushing deeper when their eyes met.

Souta was normally a out spoken boy with not an ounce of a quiet shy bone in his body, but one look at the lovely golden haired beauty that was to live with them for almost a year and he found himself tongue tied. Far to nervous to utter the slightest syllable of greeting. A foreign thing indeed for the over confident, and sometimes annoying, little Nissan of Kagome.

The ground was suddenly intensely interesting as he listened to the lively conversation about him. His mind screaming all along not to be rude to say something or perhaps at least offer to take her bags instead of standing there like a stupid idiot. She was just another annoying girl after all like his sister and her ever giggling friends. He tilted his head watching Misuzu from the corner of his eyes as she nodded politely to whatever boring topic grandpa was trying to entertain her with. Seeking some way to break the ice. Then he noticed the slightest movement to his left, instantly he lifted his gaze to the blonds shoulder eyes widening as he did so.

There sitting as comfortable as you please was the biggest bird Souta had ever seen. A crow, commonly known in Japan yet he had never seen one up close. They hardly ever migrated to the city. ''Whoa! Cool!'' exclaimed the now exited eight year old as he rushed the last few steps to Misuzu's side drawing everyone's attention including a nervous Sora as he eyed the kid with wary amber eyes. ''Is that your bird? Where'd you get him? Does your mom actually lets you keep him? Is he staying here with us to?''

''Gao?'' came Misuzu's started as she looked down to the young boy whom was now asking so many questions that they buzzed by her like a swarm of busy bee's until Suzumi interrupted firmly yet gently, ''Souta not so many questions at once. Misuzu-chan has had along tiring trip and I am sure she does not appreciate being bomb-barded with million in one questions all at once. Why don't you wait until she rests dear befo…''

''No No Higurashi-san It is alright. I don't mind at all.'' Misuzu's smile grew even wider as whatever nervousness that was left residing quickly melted away. Just as the aura of the shine seemed to sooth her soul so did the very attitude and demeanor of the small family before her also ease her nerves. Souta's sudden eagerness amusing her just as much as that of the old man's chatter. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling or a grandfather perhaps ,Kagoame-san would not mind sharing them.

Maybe for at least a while she could pretend they were all her family. Suzumi her aunt sister of Haruko, Souta her younger mischievous brother, Musui-sama was her grandfather and Kagome, well she had never met the other girl but, perhaps she could be the one thing she had longed for sense the days when she took her first step. A sister, not just any sister but an older one. After all Kagome was two months her senior.

''His name Sora and he has been with me for nearly a year. No Sora does not belong to me. Not like a pet. He is my dearest friend.'' '_My second dearest friend.' _Misuzu added silently as for the briefest moment she allowed her thoughts to drift to Yukito-kun however not for very long for fear of what response his memory might bring. ''Yes he will be staying with me in your guest room until I go back to Kami.''

That small detail had already been worked out and Misuzu had been more than just a little relieved that her hostess did not have issues with strange animals in her home. She was not sure how she would be able to make it if she had to leave Sora behind to.

''Awesome!'' Souta pumped his arm in a show of excitement alarming poor Sora even more as the crow gave one slight squeak as he desperately pressed his feathered body against the side of Misuzu's neck and head, the girl merely giggled. ''You know Souta-chan I might need some help with poor Sora. He's going to get awful lonely up there in that big room while I am away at school or treatment and he has no one to play with and talk to.'' She could almost feel the bird's death glare as she spoke, a silent warning that it took all her effort not to laugh at. ''How would you like to help look after him while I'm gone.''

Lifting her arm she lifted the peeved crow from her shoulder holding him out to let Souta himself hold her feathered companion. ''Really! Could I?_ Arigato_ !I promise I'll help take good care of him,'' slowly as if mesmerized the boy extended his hand, hesitantly at first, as he reached out his fingers to stoke the glossy black feathers. While Sora remained politely still. Those burning amber eye's never leavening his mistress.

'

'_If looks could kill...As the ole saying goes...That damn crows too smart for its own good. Yah would almost think it understood what they're talking about'_ Laughing silently herself Haruko shook her head at the antics of her daughter and her crow friend. Her own worries on how Misuzu might adjust fading away as well. Replaced by the simple comfort of being near one of her dearest friends and her family. Suzumi, as if reading her mind as she always had, smiled as well before lifting one hand out to take two of the three large bags the red head had dropped. ''You two must be Hungary; I was just getting grandpa's favorite supper on when you pulled up. Teriyaki stake, cooked sea bream, along with steamed vegetables and fried sweet rice dumplings.'' Some was an old affair sense the elder or the Higurashi house had a taste for the more simple classics of the Japanese cuisine.

Yet with the hours sense their meager breakfast ,and skipping lunch, it sounded like a feast to them. Haruko's stomach even decided to let itself be known. Fighting back a blush she reached down for the remainder bag as did Misuzu only to find them, one each, in the hands of old Musui and Souta before she could protest.

''_Dewia mairo_? ,Shall we go?'' asked an anxious grandfather his own gut suddenly remembering its own hunger as he turned leading the way up the steps with a quick gait of someone of a much younger age.

So Kamio Misuzu was welcomed into the comforts of the Higurashi house hold. A large change awaiting the young girl who had spent most of her life alone now to surrounded by a fairly good sized family. Yet as she stepped into the main court yard of the ancient five hundred year old shrine another feeling gripped her. Causing her to pause falling behind the others as she looked around.

Her eyes straying in the direction of an old well house ,feeling as if someone was beckoning for her to follow for a mere moment before shaking it off as she raced to catch up with the small group. Thinking, subconsciously, all the while that this was just the beginning of things to come.

By stepping through the main _tori _gate of the shrine started to stir events that would change her life forever in more ways then she could ever imagine.

The winds of change were stirring and even within the _Sengoku Jeidai_ it could be felt. For the shards of a certain _tama_ gave, for the briefest moment, a slight pulse of energy in welcome of its long lost sister.

**AN:**

Well here Is the first chapter. Yeah its rather long I just like writing long detailed chapters that are'nt hopefully to boring. I do apologize if this chapter was a bit choppy. Trust me it will get better as I go. Well anyway here we are. Sorry for the wait hopefully I can have the next one up sooner.

Please let me know what you all think out there. It's nice when I actually know the readers enjoy my work so if you would be so kind dearest honored one please push the little button that says **REVIEW** at the bottom and drop me a line tellingme how I amdoing. I also am always up for any advice you can throw at me.

** -Next Chapter- **

**Expect The Unexpected**

**Coming Soon…**

_Sayonara _for now

_**{Shikon No Tama Tenshi}**_


	3. Chapter 2 Expect The Unexpected

**{Last Time}**

_By stepping through the main tori gate of the shrine started to stir events that would change her life forever in more ways then she could ever imagine._

_The winds of change were stirring and even within the Sengoku Jeidai it could be felt. For the shards of a certain tama _gave, _for the briefest moment, a slight pulse of energy in welcome of its long lost sister._

**Chapter Two**

**Expect the Unexpected**

_**Sengoku Jeidi..**_

It was late night within the Sengoku Jeidei as the young teen miko left the small hut of Keade seeking the coolness from the stifling heat, and the fresh air from that tainted with sickness. Her legs nearly weak with relief as she staggered stiffly seating herself upon a small handmade bench, wiping the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her school uniform before downing a fresh cool bottle of water soothing her parched throat.

''I take you being out here means my damn brother's charge is on the road to a fully recovery?''

Came gruff voice she knew too well however it did not help when it simply appeared out of nowhere startling the poor miko greatly as she turned her doe brown eyes wide as the hanyou came from his hiding spot within the shadows of the trees. ''Warn someone before you decide to give them a heart attack would you!'' She snarled half heartedly her eyes barring into the hanyou without enough venom to cause the silver dog eared male to shutter as he would have at times. Especially with certain subjugation beads that with a signal word could send him kissing the ground with a hard impact.

Sadly it looked as he knew she did not have the energy to do it as he gave a soft _'Keh'_ in response before taking up the spot beside her, back lounging against the tree arms crossed as he half scowled up at the twinkling stars above them. A tired sigh resounded from the fatigued teen miko beside him, and he ever hesitantly looked at her from behind silver-white bangs, worry for a brief second flashing in his amber eyes. She looked paler than normal; the dark circles all too clear contrasting with porcelain white skin which normally was a healthier shade of pale. In a pained way she reminded him of Kikyo looking as she did now. Those long hours tending the female charge of his brother had differently taken its toe on her. His mind went back to the resent events two and a half weeks ago that led Kagome to the state she was in now.

_It had been midnight much as it was now, the group had just entered Keade's village battered, blood soaked and worn from a resent Shikon __Kakkera_ _ possessed ryu, dragon, youkai attack which had nearly cost the life of one of their own. A life that even struck a chord in the hanyou himself whom normally found the little companion annoying. Shippo the smallest of the Inuyasha-gumi the one though slightly brave normally hid back behind the rest of the group had at the last moment jumped in front of his self claimed adopted mother Kagome using his Fox Fire to save her from a gruesome death of the very flames of the ryu itself._

_Taking on most of the damage before the little guy was thrown mercilessly into a nearby river sinking beneath the waves before Inuyasha had the chance to retrieve him. One angered Black lash wave to finish off the small yet formable ryu the frantic hanyou turned finding Kagome already within the water struggling franticly within the tide as she screamed out the kitsune's name._

_He remembered his own heart hammering, a fear he had not felt in so long, expect when beveling Kagome had died, exploding within him as he raised for the river and without a second thought dove into the icy depths. Surfacing five minutes later with the kit babe in his arms, limp and lifeless his small face a vivid blue. His fear grew and he barely had time to acknowledge Sango and Miroku helping Kagome from the icy water as he stood there a moment in the shallows. ''Shippo?'' he heard his voice echo giving the kit a slightly sharp shake, only having the kit's loll to the side in answer freezing his insides. Dog ears instantly flicked forward ridding itself of the pounding sound of the stream and instantly began searching for any shred of life within the small body. Alarmed when he heard nothing before crushing his head to the little guy's chest before an unconscious growl rumbled deep within. Silence, nothing but pure silence._

_Panic and instant alarm gripped him as he staggered for a mere moment before his eyes narrowed into a look of fierce determination and anger.'' Oh no you don't! Don't you even dare do this yah here me you little brat!'' he snarled with a hard shake of the small limp forum, ''We did not just go through all of this for you to decide to take a eternal nap here and now you hear me Shippo! It anit happening you little runt! I won't have you dying on us you hear me! So..WAKE UP NOW!'' He turned the kit over ,not even noting that the teen miko was in the water once more wading out to him face pale eyes filled with fearful tears as she called his name faintly, and began smacking him evenly on the small of his back._

_Besides a bit of water rolling out, no other response came from the lifeless kit and Inuyasha grew desperate. ''Damn it!' he snarled slamming his hand down harder. ''Breathe Shippo! Damn you kit! You ani't dying while I'm around!''_

''_Inuyasha! Give him to me NOW!''_

_The poor panicked hanyou had not heard her calling to him with urgency until she stood before him, arms held out voice demanding attention and obedience that Inuyasha found to his surprise that he obeyed this time without one signal snarl or sarcastic remark._

_Inuyasha, with surprising gentleness laid the kit babe in her arms before wrapping another about her waste as he leapt for the shore. No sooner did they touch ground did the miko have Shippo flat on his back tilting his chin back in a fashion that all three other comrade's had learned to be a medical technique from the teen's time. CPR_

_Gently she breathed into the child's mouth an allotted amount of times before rythmaticly pumping on his chest, repeating the process over and over until she began to grow tired. Then Inuyasha, having now memorized the steps by watching, took over the administration. Mentally screaming for the kit to wake. Thirty minutes past and just as their hope began to dash away the small kitsune finally coughed up the remaining water and took one ragged breath as he half opened a foggy dull emerald jade colored eye. ''Inu…yasha what are you doing….I didn't mean to steal your fish gomen now get off..You're hurting...me''_

_A weak laugh escaped the hanyou at the kit's incoherent ramblings, never had he been so happy to hear that annoying squeaky voice as he was just then. As the others gathered around, and a sobbing Kagome took little Shippo in her arms embracing him tight Inuyasha looked to his group, his family feeling a tug in his heart as he took each of them in. He had not truly realized how much they all meant to him until these last few months from the terrifying moment he had been certain the oldest three humans were dead._

_And now the most annoying one, the one Inuyasha had hardly liked from the begging had left the same impact. For the briefest moment he had felt what it might feel to be a father losing his only child and the feeling was much too horrible for him to bear. Then and there he made a vow, as he had upon Kagome and the others, to be more attentive with the young kit. Kami knows the child would need someone with some bit of youkai blood to teach him how to survive and fight in this world, a world he himself had learned to live in on his own._

_Despite his vow to Kikyo he secretly held this group as his pack however just never acknowledged it until recently. Even Kagome in some ways his mate though she would never come to come to know his feelings. She deserved more than a lowly could offer hanyou besides his soul was damned. The guilt of his first loves death causing him to bind his eternal spirit with hers to enter hell whenever she deemed it time._

_Anyways enough of the depressing thought back to the main reason for them being chained down like a dog to Keade's village._

_As stated, it was late within the twilight hours when the small group returned. Sango and the injured Miroku riding upon Kiara, while Kagome, whom had passed out from the stress and __exhaustion__, rode upon Inuyasha's back, his arms supporting her while Shippo rested at his chest tied in a make shift sling made up of Inuyasha's own fire-rat horai. Shippo's limp head snuggled securely on his chest with the hanyou's chin resting upon the little guy's fury head._

_As always, when it seemed that when trouble had struck, there Keade' stood with a few of her village guards watching the group with a sever looks. Noting the injures Keade was quick to act calling out orders softly as she ran to aid the battered group. Soon all of them were resting within the small hut by the temple the old miko resided in. Inuyasha sitting Indian style .with his sword resting in his arms, next to Kagome and Shippo's futon amber eyes gracing at them protectively._

_To his relief his young miko was not out long, for within the next hour Kagome was awake taking on the task of tending the severely injured kitsune herself. With Inuyasha, to everyone's surprise, helping where he could. However it looked like little Shippo would not be the only child to suffer this week alone._

_For as the sun began to embrace the sky an all too __familiar__ scent filled the hanyou's nose, calling him with an alert edginess to his demeanor as he left the hut hand near Tetsaiga just in case the blade needed to be drawn. He did not have long to wait as the trio appeared before him. The two headed dragon, the youkai imp looking worried beyond compare and the Taiyoukai himself. What caught Inuyasha off guard however keeping him from speaking was the plain emotion he could read upon the normal emotionless face of the ''Ice Prince himself.''_

_Worry, fear, self anger._

_Echoing clearly within the amber eyes with no care whom saw it or for the reserve of his pride as he walked in a fast yet careful clip toward the village. A tightly wrapped bundle held protectively to his chest. Instantly Inuyasa noted the absence of once companion within the group and there was no lingering doubt whom the quivering bundle which his brother held could be._

_Eyes still narrowed Inuyasha removed his hand from Tetsaiga's sheath, the thing would be no good in a situation like this, as he stepped forward arms folded hands hidden within the folds of his sleeves as he looked to his elder brother Sesshomaru as the Taiyoukai paused a mere foot away. __**''Where is your woman?''**_

''_Eh!''_

_The hanyou blinked, taken back the urgency in the Taiyoukai's voice as he innterupped any half hearted rude comment he was about to make _

''_**This Sesshomaru does not have time for you simple mindedness hanyou. I must see your miko at once! Now where where is she?''**_

_Burning anger filling him mixed with a feral protectiveness Inuyasha crossed his arms with a hard huff, ''Why in the hell should I…''_

_His words were cut short by the pain filled moan from with the tall Taiyoukai's arms, drawing the gaze of both amber eyed brother's and the bugged out ones of the clearly worried imp. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing into a distance frown mixed with worry and disgust for what he knew what was coming next. '__**'Jaken fetch the bowl. Now!''**__ Came the deadly soft order from the Taaiyoukai, tainted with a deadly threat should the imp waste time he would surly meet a quick death._

_Jaken 'eeped' not even wasting time to utter his normal 'Right away Sesshomaru-sama!' as he rushed to Ah-Un, the two headed ryu already lowering as its lord's servant quickly dove into the large pack settled upon the beats shoulders withdrawing a rather large porcelain made bowl before rushing back to his master's side wheezing with the effort of his speed._

_No sooner had he reached his master's side did the girl began to heave, Sesshomaru, still with an elegant heir of pride, kneeling down lifting his charge up in a sitting position and rubbing her small back while Jaken held the bowl before her lips. All three noses, even that of the Taiyoukai, wrinkling at the scent as the poor child wretched whatever was inside her poor small stomach. Shaking, choking and gasping in pain with the wave of sickness._

''_Sesshomaru-sa..'' she whimpered out before another heave took hold, one small weak hand clutching at her small stomach. ''It..hurts…it hurts…''_

_The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed even more, that look normally reserved for those whom had dreadfully angered the youkai lord now had a meaning altogether. In was in the hate of whatever was causing the illness within his beloved little charges body. A slight growl rumbling deep within the very core of his being, longing to rip something apart as payment for her pain. However this threat he could fiscally protect her from. All he could do was sit their helplessly rubbing her back and giving what comfort he could. '__**'Hush**__**Rin, This Sesshomaru will make sure the pain ends just rest.''**_

_The little girl managed a weak nod despite her sobs and last few heaves before her head lolled to her lord's chest unmoving. For an indent Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down at the unmoving form in his arms, his gut twisting unmercifully. The memory f her second death within the chambers of hell clinging to his heart like a dark fog. His mother's words nearly cutting off his breathing._

'_This will be the last time she can be revived…'_

_His cold heart had melted more than anything that day at the thought of losing something sp precious to him as if born of his own blood. Already he knew that sharp feeling. To lose love…memories he had longed sealed away and swore never to feel again. Only to have his heart awakened by the small girl in his arms._

''_**Rin**__?'' he asked in a soft tone, '__**'Rin awaken. Rin!''**__ He gave her the gentlest of shake before hearing a sound almost more beautiful than any music. A soft gasp of breath followed by a whimper as the young girl burrowed her head into her lord's chest. His own arms embracing her on instinct, his half brother nearly forgotten until he heard a deep sigh._

_Whatever rude comments Inuyasha may have had for his not so favorite sibling had died the moment Rin's attack consumed her. Watching the all evident fear on Sesshomaru's face a painful reminder of the all to close experience he himself suffered a few moments back. 'Shippo.' His heart tightened with its own worry another clear sign of the changes going on within the arrogant somewhat brutal hanyou._

_There was no way he could refuse even someone like Sesshomaru right now. Turning his back, not even thinking of the damage he could do to the prideful Taiyoukai's ego at the display of what he once considered weakness, Inuyasha took a step near the village before giving a sharp look to his elder brother. ''Come on Keade's huts near the end of the village I'll let um know they got another patient to look after.'' That said the hanyou bounded off leavening the Taiyouakai, his servants, and their ever precious bundle to follow._

_Kagome, despite her surprise, was quick to act in taking the young girl in Sesshomaru following not far behind despite the clear fact that many waited outside while the sick was attended. Ordering his two servants to stay guard at the door as he seated himself a few feet from the futon which would contain his young charge. Watching every move that the teen and older miko made as they treated Rin with a sharp golden intensity._

_Not turning away once even as Keade went to bathe her down in fresh cool water Sango was kind enough to retrieve from the local stream. His eyes only straying once to glance at the other occupant, the small kitsune slumbering peacefully in the far corner. His head and chest wrapped tightly. A brief wondering what had happened to the kit babe before his concern turned once more to Rin._

_Hours past as the two women worked, getting Rin comfortable bathed and dressed in a light sleeping shift. Placing wet compresses upon her heated brow._

_Tea's made of fever reducing herbs, along as herbs for other symptoms the poor child suffered from, followed by broth for nourishment and water to ease the parched throat. Nothing seeming to ease the young girl much at all. ''Tis an illness humans find hard to treat.'' Keade explained to the ever agitated growing Taiyoukai. ''Not all survive it, and the herbs I have need for is some ways away and with the girl in such a critical state I find it not wise to leave.''_

''_**Then you would let her die.**__'' came a thick growl, amber eyes of Sesshomaru begging to show the faintest hints of crimson. The rushing sound of movement along with several urgent voices sounded. Among them, the warning growl of Inuyasha and the squeaky voice of Jaken as he sought to protect his lord and young charge from those outside._

_The young teen miko stiffened gaze going from the growling Taiyoukai and elder miko to her nearby bow leaning up against the wall with its quiver of arrows. The last thing she wished to use with the children so close instead she opened her mouth to speak, mind pulling for ideas._

''_Nay,'' Keade's voice interrupted as she wiped her hands clean from the herbs she had been preparing. Face calm hardly affected by Sesshomaru's fierce demeanor. '' I can have Sango and the young hoshi go for me or..'' she looked to Kagome, ''Kagome-chan by chance do any suffer from the same symptoms that possess young Rin in your time.''_

_A breath caught in the girl's throat, finding herself now the center of attention from both wise miko, and glowering Taiyoukai. Those intense amber eyes causing her to shutter. ''Nani? Well I..Uh'' A look of nervousness came over her as she tried to get her fogged brain to think properly. ''_

''_**Answer nigen.''**_

_She turned, wide doe eyes connecting with fierce amber eyes before looking away in attempt to think. The symptoms were more serious than anything she had seen anyone suffered before. Expect for one thing but she never had seen it strike this hard. However this was the Sengoku Jeidi. A simple cold could lead to a deadly out brake in these times if not treated correctly. ''It almost sounds like the flu but stronger..'' she mumbled to herself before looking at Keade, her eyes lit up. ''Okasan has left over medicine from when my Nissan Souta was sick with a pretty bad case of it. I could bring what is left back here.''_

_The teen miko did not even have a chance to ponder the thought before Sesshomaru was demanding she depart at once even to her horror ordering the small toad imp to accompany her with the threat if any harm fell upon Kagome or if the miko refused to return and Rin died both their souls would keep the girl company in the afterlife._

_So unhappy teen miko, toad imp, and hanyou traveled the centuries through the Bone Eaters well, with much squealing of terror on Jaken's part, to Kagome's time to gather the medicines needed for Rin's health._

_It was then Kagome remembered her mother's soon arriving guest and with much regret, that it even made Inuyasha feel ashamed, had to break her promise to her beloved Okasan before returning head lowered to enter back into the Sengoku Jeidi. Both hanyou and miko feeling slight melancholy along with the need to kill a certain annoying imp that complained about everything. From the foul smell of the future air, to the disbelief that Kagome's meds would work._

_However only after a few dosages of said medicine plus a few instructions from Kagome's okassan, Rin's health seemed to improve. Her ever dangerous fever even lowering for a time._

_The next two days Sesshomaru stayed glued to the little ones side. Hardly moving but to watch those whom moved about the small hut. Stiffening when anyone, expect for Keade and Kagome, neared his charge. Finally duty to his own territory was what pried the stoic lord from Rin's side. Swearing he would return in three more weeks to collect her and his servants. Keade had to leave soon after to tend to another village with wounded from a resent youkai uprising in need of tending leavening Kagome as soul miko to tend to the villages ailing for the first time in the young teen's life._

_For days and one week had passed sense then, Kagome kept on the constant from the few allinging within the village along with the ill Rin to attend to. Shippo had recovered rather quickly and attempted to help his 'momma' however he could, when not helping her he kept unusually close to Inuyasha whom for a change did not seem to mind._

_Miroku and Sango even , again to everyone's amazement, Inuyasha himself had chipped in helping out however it did not ease that fact at how worn out Kagome had became. Several days with no sleep barely resting could not be good on her body. It had the inu hanyou thinking upon the stress he must have placed upon it back when all that haunted his mind was the Shikon No tama._

''Hellooo! Inuyasha are yah in there?'' The hanyou started out of his reverie to find said miko's very face close to his own, delicate hand waving in franticly in front of it. ''GAH!'' he cried out leaping back in surprise, his face tinted an ever slight pink at the thought of how close her face was to his. Her lips to...

''What the hell were you doing wench!''

Again it was mere thanks to her exegashtion alone that kept Kagome from whispering the one that Inuyasha feared. Only giving him a momentary glare before closing her eyes, hands rubbing at her throbbing, ''I was talking and you were not even paying any attention. '' she put it simply before taking in a breath to repeat the answer she had given a few minutes ago. ''Rin's fever has broke, she was actually alert for the first time this week and was able to eat a little broth and drink some sprite Okassan gave me without any problems. '' A week smile passed over the tired miko's face as she remembered the girls look of surprise at the taste of the soda. ''It seems safe to bet she will make a full recovery with some rest that is.''

Raising her arms upon her legs Kagome rested her head upon them like a pillow; her eyes heavily lidded drawing more concern from her hanyou companion. He stood there silent for time, mixture of irritation and guilt filling him. First the youkai attack and now this. The poor girl needed to rest, and they would eventfully need more supplies not to mention that girl Kagome had promised to keep. Suzu or whatever her name was.

''Where's Sango?'' he asked in his normal gruff tone, having Kagome slightly nod in the direction of another hut. One the villagers had been kind enough to build for her and Miroku as an enticesive for the young engaged couple to stay after they had wed. Nodding slightly Inuyasha stomped off toward the cabin before pausing at the willow screen remembering the last time he simply barged in. Catching the two couple in a very interment moment resulting in a back smashing from Sango he still remembered all _**too **_well. This time he politely knocked and waited until Sango, thankfully fully dressed, came to the door.

A brief discussion followed, Inuyasha standing arms folded looking serious while the taijia looked first with surprise at their group leader then to the teen miko sitting half dozing under a nearby tree. The look turning to one of concern before giving a soft nod before taking leave from her hut and headed straight for Keade's while Inuyasha returned to the tree finding the teen miko fast asleep.

''Hey! Hey come on wake up!'' Kagome let out a sleepy mumble mixed half moan as Inuyasha's voice seemed to call to her from a great distance away, snuggling her head deeper into the soft warmth that suddenly seemed to envelop her. Only to have her person jolted ever slightly. ''Hey come on Kagome it's hard to tout you and this yellow bolder of yours both down the well without any accidents so come on wake up!''

'_Yellow bolder. Well what's he talking about?'_

Moaning softly with a rub her sleep cloud eyes as they fluttered open a soft yawn on her lips as her dazed brown eyes looked about. Confused ,disoriented found herself no longer upon the shabby wooden bench within the village but on Inuyasha's back within the clearing which held The Bone Eater's Well. ''_Hnn.._Um what are we doing here?'' she asked in a groggy whisper earning a slight look of annoyance from a pair of amber eyes. ''What's it look like? We're going to your time.''

As to make a point he shoved a thumb toward his head, where a red cap recently bought by Suzumi, Kagome's mother, sat hiding his ears. ''Sango's already agreed to take over tending to Rin sense she's getting better, you need rest, besides you did promise Suzumi you would be back in a week didn't you? ''

The young teen miko blinked in shock, now wide awake as she stared back and forth from hanyou to the well. ''Yes..but..Inuyasha why are you coming?'' Inquired the still confused Kagome as she slid off the hanyou's back, the yellow boulder, her bag, taking her place. ''Humph simple, I need to know this girl isn't some kind of youkai in disguise looking to cause trouble or get it's hand on the Shikon with you tending those twerps. Keade gone and Sango helping you I've had to look forward to the disgusting shit Miroku calls cooking. I miss your Okasan's cookin. '' Those were just half reasons covering up for the real ones however the miko did not need to know that, and she seemed to expect them for now.

Kagome let out at least thousandth sigh, giving in easily than normal, a hot bath and soft modern bed actually sounded like heaven to her aching body, however she had one condition. ''She is not a youkai okassan knows Misuzu-chans family rather well to sense if she were bad our not. Alright fine, but I swear if you so much as growl, say something rude or even pee on a tree I am sitting you for a month.'' Giving a half hearted glare Kagome turned on her heal hiding a brief secret smile at Inuyasha actually caring while the hanyou simply muttered under his breath something about. 'Ungrateful women,' before reaching his arm about the teen miko's waste and both jumping straight into the depths of the well. An all too familiar blue light engulfing them as they fell.

_**Modern Times**_

_**12:30 Midnight**_

Dressed within a new soft pink night gown with little taradactiles printed all over it Misuzu sat upon a soft dinousar shaped window seat of her new room. A small dairy in hand while Sora rested beside her head half tucked under his wing watching her with half opened gold flecked eyes. A soft yawn escaped the blonds lips as she sat down her pin and stretched her arms to relive the cramps within her tired body from a seemingly another long day before looking out her window chin pillowed within her right hand azure eyes looking to the stars.

It was hard to believe a week had already past sense she came to Tokyo. Surprisingly it had not been as bad as Misuzu first felt it would be without momma there. Haruko had left around noon the, very next morning after their arrival. Both mother and daughter shedding a fountain of tears before the red head finally managed to drive off.

Leavening Misuzu to watch for a long time before heading back, feeling empty and like an abandoned seven year old once again. Not even Sora's normal charms could ease her sudden depression as she found a small seat neat the old temple to sit and stare at the sky while the tears rolled down.

No in the end it had been Suzumi herself whom comforted the girl, finding her so distraught the older woman did not hastate to embrace the blond teen. Cuing words of comfort as Misuzu sobbed into her chest soaking the white apron, blue top and brown skirt the woman wore. Once the river had ended and Misuzu was calmer Souta came rushing out carrying his mother's purse and Misuzu's as well in a exciting chatter which even had Misuzu giggling at the child cute innocence of the boy as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the garage and the family car.

After that the blond did not even have time to feel much depression, between the long visit to the hospital where she was acquainted with her new doctor thirty year old Samuel Wong a Chinese American whom had made Japan his home several years ago with his own Okasan Otousan and three elder brothers. After meeting Wong-san they stopped by a small café for a nice little lunch. Then to Misuzu's surprise they went to one of the largest malls the young girl ever seen.

Suzumi insisting, despite Misuzu claiming that everything was perfect as it was, for the girl to by a few more add-ons herself to make her room more comfortable.

''_Dear I bought those things to make you comfortable but I would like you to by a few select things to personalize it your way. It might make it more comfortable.''_

_Despite her words it took some urging from mother and even Souta for the young girl, blushing as she did so, to expect. With Souta helping her Misuzu found herself with a new small portable radio along with a few CDs some classical like Misuzu liked and a few Souta insisted she try. They were some of his and Kagome's favorites. One singer in particular struck in Misuzu's mind through, all the unknown names, a few of the girls at her old school gushing about. Gackt._

_Next with Suzumi encouraging, Misuzu found herself buying yet a few new articles of clothing, then finally upon Souta's prompting a few posters to cover her wall. Allowing the hyper active boy to help her choose while selecting her normal array of favorite dinosaurs. She was just glancing at a rather life like poster of a T-Rex when something else caught her eye._

_Upon a bamboo like scroll of a poster done in the old traditional art of Japan she found herself staring wide eyed at the lovely scene before her._

_Sakura blossoms floated down from the trees above, carpeting the grass in soft pink. A couple, a young samurai along with a woman both of otherwolrd beauty stood together dressed in formal kimono as they leaned in as if to share an intimate moment. While farther down stood a girl her own age with dark hair tied in a signal pony tail wearing the same formal kimono. Her eyes staring at the heavens arms outstretched as if begging the gods for something while a signal feather hovered above her raised frame._

_It was a lovely peace and something out of the norm for the young girl to pick. However it was not the lovely painting in which caught Misuzu's attention, it was the feeling it gave her. A strong case of Déjà vu then ever she had felt before even when her class had visited the Tsuki temple the legated home of Kannabi Mikoto before the last tenshi ''vanished''._

_Before her eyes the scene seemed to come to life, she could smell the sweet scent of the Sakura blooms mixed with other exotic flowers, sweet grass and river water. She could hear the water rolling passed and feel the wind caressing her cheek. Everything stayed the same however the characters changed._

_Under the tree now stood a more lovely woman clad in the traditional miko attire, her male companion now with flowing white hair, ears which made Misuzu wonder if he were some kind of elf, along with red markings on his cheeks and clear to see hand which was wrapped about the miko's as he pulled her close to his chest before with one elegant move swept the giggling female in his arms and sat upon the pink carpeted grass snuggling her close._

_The young teen her age changed as well, dark hair became black with shimmering blue. Her kimono a simple green peasants. Her hair held with two crimson ribbons as she reached her hands heaven word. The prayer Misuzu felt, more then heard, with a pounding mixed pain and peace within her heart._

'_**Please,' the girl begged hands reaching to the sky head dipped upward as her sapphire jeweled eyes implored whatever deity that might be listening. ''May it be like this forever. May we always have peace in our lives.'' No answer came, not even the normal feeling of peace the young girl felt with her close bound into the heavens.**_

_**Instead an aching sadness and mixed regret that filled her chest making it heavy. The clouds of an untold bad tightens floating in her mind's eye. As the tears came she let loose her wings, a few white feathers cascading from her wings like bound prayers to the heavens…**_

''_Misuzu-san!''_

''_Gao!''_

_The blond staggered back with a small squeak as if someone had dilburtly punched her in the f ace. If not for the large shelf behind her she would have surely fell upon the hard and slick tile floor beneath her feet. Gasping for air, holding tight to the shelf for support, Misuzu turned her dazed azure gaze to a worried looking Souta whom stood before her with a large stack of posters in hand. ''Oh crap! Are you ok Misuzu-san!'' the boy asked offering a hand to steadied the startled blond, '' I just wanted to show these cool posters but…are you ok? Crap! Your pale and your hands are clammy.. You've got tears in your eyes! Do you need okassan..do..You need an ambulance are something!'' The boy was frantic and whom could blame him, he had overheard everything that, not only the doctor had said, but what his okasan and Haruko-san had disgust when it came to Misuzu's illness. Her sudden crying spells which led to a full blown attack that left the poor girl to weak to even speak. He had not meant to here however he had while doing his school work at the kitchen table while the adults talked over the phone._

_What if she was having one of those attacks now! What if she died right in front of him?_

_Seeing the panic on the young child's face Misuzu forced a calm smile as she bent down to embrace the frantic boy. '' Souta-chan I'm fine really look see. No harm done calm down you just startled me that's all. Hey I know! Why don't you show me your posters ok then if it's alright with Suzumi-san I will take you for ice cream.''_

_The boy calmed even managed a small half smile however remained unconvinced as he stared over the lovely blond. As if looking for any sign of sickness she might be hiding. All the while Misuzu simply stood there smiling until the boy seemed convinced the girl child was alright. ''What kind of ice cream do you like?'' the golden haired teen quickly asked hoping to evade any questions or thoughts of what had happened as she reached up ,unnoticed, and grabbed the lovely poster that had haunted her mind a few moments ago. Adding it to the pile of the 'to buy things to consider later in private as she pulled the now chattering boy with her toward the small ice-cream shop not faraway followed later by a smiling Suzumi._

_The rest of the week had been equally busy however without another instant like she had experienced at the mall. At least not during the day, however at night her mind was haunted by dreams she had never had before. Far from the opposite of dreaming of flying or the painful one of Kanna's death. These were with the same people that had appeared within her poster._

_The silver haired male and the woman she knew only by Oneesan. The images were blurred and unclear and normally left her with a mixture of emotions when she awoke. So tied up the poor girl could never pin point them. At first they scared her, for normally when such dreams that might have to do with her past life came so did her attacks began only a short time later. However after nearly a week and a half she felt the same._

Sliding off the soft plush pink cushion of the window seat Misuzu moved to the small desk nearby, reaching under it for a long brown box before returning settling back upon the seat one knee up to support her head while the other curled comfortably under her. Her lone companion Sora sleepily removing his wing as he hopped to her side, watching closely as his mistress hesitantly pulled the rolled poster for the first time in six days after buying it.

Her breath catching as she once more looked upon the painted scene. It still held the same sway over her as it had before however the vision, to her slight regret, did not resurface. Misuzu continued to stare at it long and hard, azure eyes squinted as she tried to somehow figure out the message between the painted master piece in her hands and her strange dreams. ''It's strange Sora,'' she whispered as the small crow hopped onto her shoulder to view what had caught her interest, ''I feel as if I should know them .Like they're calling but..'' her golden arks of eye brows frowned deeper, ''I do not know why or what to do about it. Do you think it's related to my past…to Kanna-sama?''

The crow leapt a bit farther from Misuzu's shoulder to her arm leaning as close as it could to the poster until its beak nearly grazed it. Misuzu had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the human way it seemed to wrinkle one eye, she could almost imagine human eye brows bending in a distinct frown of consternation as it studied the picture intently before lifting its head cocking it to the side. ''Caw! Raw Caw!'' it sounded out with a serious under tone which held a message Misuzu , much like her dreams, could not understand. ''I wish you could speak like a human.'' She whispered as she stroked the ebony feathers fondly with a half smile before it faded a look of deep sadness settling into the blue sapphire depths of her eyes. ''I…I wish Yukito-kun were still here..He might know after all his ancestors were the few loyal who served her..'' her lip trembled as the normal saddens the name brought burned in her chest. Sora could only stare at his mistress, the golden eyes filled with a torment and pain no one could read. ''He would know what to do…he always did…that's…that's why…he..'' A sob broke her words as the young girl berried her head into her hands, shoulders shaking quietly as she tried to hide the noise of grieving.

All the while Sora attempted to comfort her in the only ways he could. Snuggling up to her side as he rubbed his satiny head against her cheek .Making rumbling noises deep in his body as he tried to ease the girl out of her sadness. Finally after a few moments Misuzu's tears stopped falling as she struggled for breath, forcing a smile when she met the sad worried eyes of her crow friend and tenderly reassuringly brushed his feathers with her hand. ''I….I am alright Sora don't worry..'' she whispered with a pained breath before rising laying her dairy and poster aside. ''I..I will be right back I think I need a cool drink of water.''

The bird watched her silently as the blond slowly creaked open the door in attempt at not awakening anyone then close it behind her before the creature closed its eyes, a deep human sigh seeming to escape its throat as a signal tear slip closed feathered lids_. 'But I am here Misuzu…much closer then you think..'_

The young blond sat at the table within Higurashi's kitchen a cup of untouched cool water sitting in her hands as she stared down unseeing at the white table beneath the cup. Yukito, with everything that had been happening she had completely forgotten the anniversary of their meeting, and now it hit her like a painful punch to the gut bringing tears she had kept bottled inside pouring forth unstoppable no matter how she tried. For the next hour she sat there, head pressed into her arms sobbing as the memories of her first love past through her mind, filling as her heart were shattering over and over again.

Finally, eyes swolen and red, Misuzu lifted her head to look at the nearby clock with a loud sigh. 2:03 in the morning around the very same time Yukito-kun would give his life five months past their meeting in effort for her to live. Despite how weak she had been the memory was still too fresh, Along with the kiss he had given her as he faded from this world. Their first kiss and their last.

'_I love you Kamio Misuzu..And I swear I will always be with you even if you can't see me so don't you give up. You got it. Keep on living..'_

His last words would forever haunt her, bringing on pain as well as the strength to keep fighting. To live out her life as happily as possible. But how did one do it when their heart felt so badly broken? Taking a deep breath Misuzu wiped away her tears on the back of her nightgown sleeve before gulping down the cool water in the cup and sitting it a side. Before she simply sat there practicing one move that had eased her for a while now, the simple act of smiling while her mind chanted the same old mantra over and over.

'_Live a full life and be happy_

_Live a full life and be happy_

_Live a full life and be happy_

_As I promised Yukito-kun I would.'_

Feeling some reassurance plus a wave of heavy fatigue from her moment of grief Misuzu rouse from her chair. Taking her time to wash out her cup and replace it before she turned ready to head back up the stairs and to bed when a sudden _feeling_ filled her. Like a spark or some current that filled the air, lighting the room with a light unseen by mortal eyes. Azure eyes widening startled yet curious Misuzu followed the path of the twinkling aura, not noticing as her hand reached up and opened the door leading outside as she continued onward seemingly lost in a fuzzy trance as she stepped across the courtyard heading right for the well house when the lights ceased. Leavening a dazed Misuzu standing still, her eyes looking about in confusion when something new caught her attention.

The soft whisper of two voices, one male and one female coming from the well house itself. Blinking startled, Misuzu crept forward hiding within the shadows of the doorway as her mind raised over what could be going on. Intruders? Somehow she had the feeling they weren't but if they knew the Higurashi's why were they in the well house?

''Oswari!''

''Damnit Kagome! What the heck was that for! It's not my fault that it broke. You're the one whom packs all this useless crap!''

Misuzu froze at the familiar name. _'Kagome..As in __Higurashi Kagome Suzumi-san's daughter whom had been away camping that's arrival they still were waiting for? What she doing in the well house and who's the boy with her? What was that Earth quaking rumble and why is Kagome-san yelling sit?_

''That bag is made to hold allot of wait Inuyasha! It's no thanks to you always trying to claw up my bag for Ramen that made to seam loose do you know how much this cost!''

''Keh. Sounds like someone cheated yah then. I've seen hole ridden kimono's on fat women that hold better this crap.''

Blinking in growing confusion Misuzu eased her way into the well house letting her eyes to adjust as she looked upon the two arguing couple near the well. Higurashi Kagome the blond recinoized right away from the family photo she had carried months before coming here. However in it the girl was wearing her school uniform instead of a pair of dirty blue jeans and a wrinkled blue t-shirt that was a few sizes too big. The boy though she had never seen before and immediately she was struck that there was something off about him.

It was not the fact that he wore the old attire of red kimono and hamaka that drew her. It was the very feeling that pulsated about him that caught her off guard. He had an energy about him that was human mixed with something else. Something that she somehow knew but could not name. A creature humans fear however somehow she knew she never had..

No if anything she had felt protected by the dark presence, even though the one that she seemed to remember was stronger with no hint of human. A soft sound of sniffing interrupted her pondering as she turned. Watching in bewilderment as the strange boy seemed to be tasting the air with his nose before an eerie growl rumbled within him. Alerting the raven haired teen at his side. ''Careful Kagome, we aren't alone anymore.'' Snarled the hanyou as he looked around nearing the raven haired female almost as to protect her.

''What is it Inuyasha?'' Kagome whispered, her own form now stiff seemingly battle ready the fallen contents of her bag forgotten as she looked about the area. Inuyasha would never respond to her family or any human of her time this way so she knew without any doubt something was wrong when he stiffened like that. ''I don't know, the scent is almost human but not quite. Whatever it is..its making my blood uncomfortable..'' he confided as he tested the air again before motioning for silence as he bent down into a crouch, confusing the poor blond even more, within a blink of an eye he seemed to vanish leavening Misuzu to gasp in shock before her head swiveled about looking for where he went. When a large pressure sent her crashing to the ground.

''Who the hell are you! What are you up to sinking around in the shadows like this?" Snarled the silver haired boy, now above her one strong hand pinning her down while another was raised above her. Long talon like nails aimed to skewer her. Leavening Misuzu staring up at him, dumb in shock her voice box unusable in her fright. Then with a sudden pounding of wings and a loud angry 'CAW!' Sora fell upon the strange white haired male. Stabbing his beak into his face aiming for the eyes, the brows and then even locking onto his lip in a vice like grip in effort to save his mistress whom he believed to be under attack.

''Ow! What the hell is this…OW Get off of me!'' He swiped at the bird, however as if sensing the males attack Sora flew out of the way pecking at the threatening hand before locking his talons this time onto Inuyasha's lip before pecking at the sensitive skin of hanyou's nose bringing a howls of intense pain from the attended victim. ''Ow! DAMNIT! GET THIS FUCKIN THING OFF OF ME!''

At Inuyasha's pain filled cry brought a startled Kagome running from the well, ''Inuyasha what is…'' before halting watching the display of hanyou versus bird with wide eyes before breaking into a bought of laughter at the scene. ''This is what you smelled! A bird? Ha-ha there is not even a youkai iyaki around it so why get so worked up.'' Her fit of giggles continued when the bird grabbed hold of the boy's silver bangs to keep the hanyou from ceasing its attack as Inuyasha pulled in attempt to dislodge the beak from his hair.

''It is not a damn bit funny Kagome! Owe owe owe! '' He snarled in between yelps, ''this thing is hurting me! Besides owe it's not the one owe owe I sniffed out it's her OW LET GO ALREADY!''

Blinking slightly confused Kagome turned in the direction the frantic enraged hanyou had pointed, doe eyes widening when she found the a young blond around her age kneeling in the grass a few steps away, her own blue eyes wide and staring without blinking at the struggling hanyou and crow. Panic settled in as she took in the girls face, knowing her instantly from the picture Haruko had sent her okasan several months ago. Kamio Misuzu. Her head swiveled from the struggling hanyou, to the parailzed blond heart nearly stopping. '_Oh no! She was..And we came… Oh No! no no! She must have seen us come through the well and then Inuyasha Oh what do I do? What should I say?''_

''Um hi…'' Kagome sweat dropped waving her hand nervously drawing Misuzu's gaze from the furious hanyou to the miko herself however remained silent, wide startling blue eyes fully dumbfounded by what she was seeing. _'Um not good..'_ Kagome racked her head for an explication trying to remember the excuse grandpa had come up with for absence_. 'Oh right camping trip.' '_'Gomen if we startled you our bus got back late from the camp grounds and my friend and I were just coming up the steps when he asked to see my well house. '' She winced at her own words; clearly she was too tired if she could not come up with a better fabricated story than that_. 'And here I thought I was getting the hang of this..'_ She thought with mournful mental sag.

''He has a big fascination with anything from the Sengoku Jeidi. Even loves to dress up in the clothes of that era. I have been promising him for weeks now to show the shrine's well to him. Sense he is spending the night I decided to go ahead. Your are Kaimo Misuzu right? I am Higurashi Kagome and this is Inuyasha.'' She nodded to the still dancing about silver haired boy behind her. ''He is not the politest person in the world but he's nicer then he likes to let on.'' The girl still continued to stare at her, as if not even hearing her words and Kagome began to grow slightly worried. Noting for the first time the tear tracks down her cheeks. Instantly she was on her knees in front of the younger teen. ''Hey you ok? Did Inuyasha hurt you?'' She sent a cold glare to the already struggling hanyou when Misuzu finally snapped out of her stupor, blinking a few times before holding out her hands shaking hem rapidly.

''Gao! Oh no! No! He did not hurt me. I was just startled I was not expecting someone else to be out here when…'' she looked down shyly to her hands flushing just the slightest. ''I could not sleep and came out for some fresh air when I heard a sound…I should not have been spying on the two of you..gomen-ne'' taking a breath she let a nod, ''its nice to meet you Kagome-san if you want I can go let Suzumi-san know your home.'' The offer was more of an excuse to escape from this awkward situation however the older girl merely smiled kindly with a wave of her hand ignoring Misuzu's apology as she answered. ''No it is pretty late I would to hate to wake her I will just wait until later in the morning.''

Another bought of awkward silence filled the air before Misuzu's turned once more to the strange boy that accompanied the raven haired teen. Her eyes widening as it seem to hit her for the first time what was going on. Quickly she was up on her feet rushing for the poor silver haired male and his viscous attacker. ''Sora! Sora stop! Its ok Inuyasha-san did not hurt me we both just startled each other. Sora! No stop it!''

With Misuzu's help Inuyasha was finally able to relive himself from the bird's fiery assault however it did not stop the two from glaring at each other and issuing different sorts of growls every now and then. ''Gomen-nasai Gomen Gomen.'' The little blond apologized rapidly with a few small bows to hide her red face while her arms struggled to restrain a very agitated Sora. ''He does not usually attack people like this..He really is very gentle…I promise.'' As if to ad sarcastically to his mistress's claim the little crow growled once more, melting gold eyes glaring threateningly at a certain hanyou.

''Keh.'' Huffed Inuyasha as he wiped the blood from his many punctured wounds and scratches earning an unnoticed glare from an ever growing annoyed Kagome, ''Yeah he's a real sweet heart. I could tell the moment he sank that blade of a beak into my lip!''

''G..Gao,'' Shame darkening her face even more the blond lowered her head, soft golden bangs hiding her face and the tears which ,she had been fighting , which attempted to rise at the male's harsh words. Words Inuyasha instantly found himself regretting it even without the glare which promised a painful round of 'sits' from Kagome.

''Aw just forget it. No use crying over a few scratches.'' He grumbled before turning around leavening both females in shock as he entered the well house once more. Gathering the remains of Kagome's backpack and folding it in such away as he restored all the fallen contents to it before once more heading back out. ''Come on its late Kagome your tired, whatever introducing or yapping there is can wait until everyone else is awake.''

Not waiting for a word he reached out slipping a clawed hand about Kagome's arm, noticing how she was wobbling ever slightly, and led the now faintly blushing teen to the house. Turning just as he got within the kitchen door to look back at Misuzu whom still stood where they had met gawking wide eyed at the couple. Amber eyes narrowed, before he barked. ''You coming in our not.'' Before turning touting the bag off to Kagome's room while said girl rushed to the bathroom robe, towels, and toiletries in hand for a long awaited bath. Misuzu still in a daze by all that had just accrued following in last as she slid the screen door closed. Staring wide eyed from the back door then up to the stares where the other young people now were_. 'What just happened back there?' _Her spinning mind seemed to ask repeatedly, '_I never expected anything like this to happen…'_

It was just like what her birth mother use to say all the time _'Expect the Unexpected.'_ Nothing is ever as it seemed. When she first came here Misuzu had been sure, at least deep down, she would be absolutely misrable and even more lonely being away from her home town and momma. Now however something strange was stirring, something exciting, and despite her momentary grief at the thought of Yukito and the fear of what her dreams may hold. Misuzu found she was ready to meet whatever it maybe with open arms.

A true smile of happiness crossed her face as she gently embraced the now calm crow within her arms. Closing her eyes to savor the new feeling building up inside of her. ''You know Sora,'' she whispered so only her feathered companion could hear, ''For once in my life I feel things are actually going to turn out right.'' With a soft 'aw' of agreement Sora rubbed his head affectionately against his mistress's cheek earning a soft giggle from Misuzu as she slowly ascended the stairs ''Lets go to bed Sora.'' She yawned as she turned heading for her room.

All the while a cretin amber eyed silver haired hanyou watched the blond with a sharp intent gaze. ''Something is different about that girl.'' He muttered to himself as she closed her bedroom door, ''whatever she is it is not fully human, youkai nor hanyou. What is she?''

**AN: **

**Well here is chapter three allot longer then chapter one. Gomen kind of had an out burst of writing energy anyway I would like to thank the few people whom have actully reviewed such as**

**MasterSprintersan**

**And **

**Carmen**

**Also (slight spoiler alert) yes Carmen little Sora will be accompanying her into the Snejgoku Jeidi it just would not be Air without him and he also has a speical roll near the very end. However thats all I am giving away.**

**Well thats all for now I am hoping to have allot more reivews soon. The more Review's the more quickly I will ad chapters. Its just nice to know when your worked is enjoyed.**

**So please ,even Anon reviwers whom are not members of Fanfic world.**

**PUSH THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW.**

**Fill thee to tell me what you think or give me ideas on what to add to the story to make it more interesting.**

**Anywas thats all for now**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Trip Down Te Well**

**Coming soon**

**Sayanora Mina-sans**

_**{Shikon No Tama Tenshi}**_


End file.
